Conventionally, in order to protect a display panel of a display device including a liquid crystal panes or the like, a transparent protective member that covers a display surface (display area) of the display panel has been used. As the protective member for protective the display device, for example, Patent Document 1 describes an adhesive layer-equipped transparent plate having an adhesive layer formed on a surface.